


Blurring the lines

by rayfelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is left to wonder and blush and worry on his own, because the moment Reborn straightens out, pulling away from Tsuna, all he does is smirk one more time and leave - tongue flicking out past his lips for a second and no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring the lines

There are about hundreds of reasons Tsuna could name why this was so _wrong_ , so dangerous and shouldn’t be even happening in the first place. Some of them being the fact that Reborn used to be his tutor, is currently his advisor and still something like a father figure, but not quite the same.

But still, all of those thoughts are wiped from his head when Reborn leans in for that kiss, a smirk against Tsuna’s lips and black eyes glinting in something mysterious and unknown. So Tsuna forgets and lets Reborn do what he wants, just like all the times before and times yet to come. He doesn’t know the reasons why he is being kissed, why do his knees suddenly feel weak or why he makes a small pleased moan when hands roam across his back.

Tsuna does know that this was a turning point in their relationship with one another. Things will never be the same, something had just changed and Reborn had wanted for that to happen, obviously.

He is left to wonder and blush and worry on his own, because the moment Reborn straightens out, pulling away from Tsuna, all he does is smirk one more time and leave - tongue flicking out past his lips for a second and no more.

* * *

 

Reborn acted as if nothing had happened between the two. It was frustrating, kind of hurt in that strange way that left one just a little bit hollow and dead inside, and made Tsuna think that maybe that had only been a prank, a punishment of sorts.

Tsuna ignored the small prodding in the back of his mind, where his hyper intuition was whispering that it wasn’t like that and that this wasn’t just another mind game. He ignored everything and tried to forget.

He never saw that spark of disappointment in Reborn’s eyes after the end of the meeting. He had been taught better that that, Reborn would have said. But this was something that Tsuna had to figure out by himself and if he had to be hurt in the process… Reborn didn’t mind, he will be there to mend it all better soon enough.

* * *

 

It was sort of like searching for puzzle pieces in the dark and trying to put them all together, Tsuna thought.

He had been kissed two more times by Reborn, both times being in the late evening when he was barely keeping his eyes open and focusing on the documents in front of him. The second time was a little longer and sweeter, while the third time had involved tongue and broken moans. He was confused and wanting, Reborn was determined and sly.

“Get that slow brain of yours working faster.” The hitman mouthed against Tsuna’s cheek after the third time, hands once again settled against his back, “As much as it is _fun_ to watch you struggle, I would still like to get to the end of this little game faster. My patience isn’t endless.”

* * *

 

There was far more that Reborn felt towards him than the respect and care and other things that came with the time spent together and years and teaching. Tsuna understood that much, yet he couldn’t quite figure out just what it was, although it was so painfully obvious. Tsuna never outgrew his obliviousness.

_But that is one of his cute points_ , Reborn would later say and smile just a little bit.

That, though, brought Tsuna to question his own feelings towards his mentor and friend, if he was allowed to call the hitman like that. He was aware that his feelings didn’t border with just respect and trust and the kind of love that was associated with friendship and mentors and family. Not, his kind of love probably went beyond that, but Tsuna was still young and inexperienced and afraid.

* * *

 

After coming in terms with himself – a few bottles of strong alcohol and a night spent in denial later – Tsuna kept glancing at Reborn a bit more, his gaze lingering on the man that stood above others with his aura of strength and confidence and _skill_ longer and his thoughts kept wandering away from work to things Tsuna had never thought about before.

It was all new and strange and foreign. It was somewhat frightening and embarrassing. It was different from what he had felt when he was crushing on Kyoko-chan all those years back. This is was something on a whole new level, something that he had never felt before.

Reborn noticed all of this, of course – he was the world’s greatest hitman, after all. Finally, _finally_ the helpless case that was Sawada Tsunayoshi was starting to slowly realize things, _get_ things and notice Reborn. It had taken quite some time to get this far, but it would be so worth it.

* * *

 

Tsuna knows about Reborn’s lovers – the hitman himself was the one to tell about them to the young boss. Tsuna knows and can’t keep the stab of jealousy hidden. He’s sure that they are all better looking, smarter, more graceful, _better_ than him. He stands no chance, is what he tells himself one evening while his eyes mirror the orange flame of the fireplace.

And yet, his lips remember the warmth of Reborn and his back and neck tingle, just at the right places where the hitman’s hands had touched him.

Tsuna was never the brightest star in the sky, but he did realize that he had a chance to best all of Reborn’s lovers; his hyper intuition was saying so. So maybe, maybe he should act? That’s what Reborn would have him do, he was sure. Follow your intuition, he’d say, surely.

The young Vongola boss sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the chair.

* * *

 

It was awkward and embarrassing and just… weird. Tsuna couldn’t bring himself to look at Reborn. His eyes shifted from the floor to the window and then to the floor – back and forth, his face hot and red. He wasn’t used to confronting others, not like this and not concerning issues like this particular one. He was bad at it, that much Tsuna was completely sure about.

He had managed to stutter out only a few words when long fingers, callused and cool against his skin, slid under his chin and forced him to look up, at the black eyes that told so much right now.

“Took you long enough, Dame-Tsuna.” A low chuckle followed and then they were kissing again, slowly and carefully, taking their time and moving on at a speed that pleased them both.

* * *

 

Stolen kisses here and there, behind people’s backs and in rooms where the door was locked and cameras turned off, hands tangled in hair and clutching the front of a suit that the other was wearing – they kissed whenever they could. Their kisses were sometimes long and sweet, carefully tasting the other and melding their bodies together, sometimes they were simply a quick peck on the lips, or something rushed that had a bit of biting and hushed laughter afterwards.

Tsuna wasn’t against others finding out, but Reborn thought it would be more exciting like this – sneaking around like a pair of teenagers and trying not to get caught doing something forbidden. That only had Tsuna laughing lightly and calling the older an idiot. Reborn would smirk back, promising some sort of punishment later.


End file.
